Struck by the Bow
by L-Rainbow7
Summary: It's after the final war and everything is peaceful except for Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Percy is under Nico's spell and Annabeth is charmed by Piper, but will their love for each other overcome their developing lust for others? Warning: may contain smut :) Percico, Percabeth, Pipabeth
1. Chapter 1 - PERCY

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings or anything - all Rick's!_

_._

_._

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't think straight when we talked. My heart thumped when our eyes met. My stomach twirled when I heard his name. I didn't know why I was feeling these things. I didn't know what he had done.

And now, as our conversation drove us both to anger, I felt like something had crawled into my body to die.

"No. Go away, Percy." His eyes were guarded as he turned his back.

"Nico, please, I-" I grabbed his hand.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He shouted, pulling away like my touch had scorched his skin. I grabbed him as turned him to face me. His eyes burned with fury.

"Why are you acting like this? We should be banding together, not pushing each other away! What's wrong with you?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "You want to know what's wrong with me?" Before I knew what was happening, his lips were against mine, catching me completely off guard. I let go of him, surprised. My lips felt as though they had been dunked in the River Phlegethon.

Without wasting another second, Nico marched away, wiping his eye with his sleeve.

"Wait!" I cried desperately. I ran after him, leaped in front of him, and pressed our lips together once more.

I didn't know why I was doing it. I didn't know why I couldn't stop. But the desire was too strong.

The fiery kiss drove his name from my lips, but he pulled away. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I made a mistake..."

I tried to pull him closer once more, to make me feel complete again, but he ducked away from my reaching arms and shadow travelled away. I broke down crying. I wanted him, I needed him, but he was gone. I should want him, I shouldn't need him, but my heart called anyway.

No. I can't do this. I love Annabeth!

No. My cursed heart cried out for Nico, longed for him to be beside me once more.

This isn't how everything is supposed to go.

I lay on the floor, willing my mind to be free of him. Instead, I dreamt, and I found out.

_It was dark, but not too dark to make a few things out. "Change him back!" said the small, dark-haired figure. "I didn't ask for this!"_

_"You asked for someone to be attracted to you. That's what you got – his heart yearns for you painfully, powerfully. You have your wish – he needs you" A strong voice – belonging to lean, muscular figure with bow and quiver slung over his shoulder – echoed menacingly around my thoughts._

_"You poisoned him!"_

_"Love is stronger than any poison – surely you know that by now"_

_"I didn't want... I wanted happiness! I didn't want you to do what you did to Percy!"_

_"Percy was the obvious choice – you desire him"_

_"No! Well, yes, but please, someone else. Someone new! Percy loves another, we're not meant to be together!"_

_"My patience wears thin, son of Hades. Desire doesn't target what's supposed to happen, what's best; it is an unpredictable, almost deadly force. And love isn't fair. I will not change a thing. He feels how he feels. Now begone!"_

_"But – how is this torture repayment for helping Favonius?"_

_The ceiling began to shake. "I told you to LEAVE!"_

I woke up shivering and gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2 - PERCY

I didn't know what to think. Nico hadn't meant this to happen, he hadn't altered me on purpose, but he HAD caused it. This attraction, this stress, this discomfort, this agony, it wasn't my fault. It was his.

For the second time recently, anger for Nico bubbled up inside me. I shoved myself up from the ground ferociously. I would go, confront him, settle that it would never happen and I hated what he'd done, and my feelings would cease. It would all be over.

It wasn't until I'd finished stomping into the Hades cabin that I realised that Nico wasn't here. Of course, he had been hanging out with his "good friend" just minutes before. Maybe he would shadow travel back soon?

'Okay, I'll just wait,' I thought. 'I'll wait until he comes back and I'll tell him I can't be with him and everything will be fine.'

I stormed outside and stood with my arms crossed and my eyebrows knitted. I waited. And waited. It started to rain. Huge, heavy droplets splashing on my face and running down my neck and back.

Okay, well maybe waiting outside for him wasn't the best idea I've ever had. I was turning round to go back inside when he appeared behind me, and all at once my anger dissipated at the sight of his face.

Dark hair cascading, dark eyelashes blinking, dark eyes staring. He looked so worn out, so done with everything, that my heart strained with emotion. Raindrops smattered onto his perfect hair, his perfect face, his perfect body, and I couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?" he asked, stepping towards me.

I leaned in, cupped his chin and brought his lips to mine. Oh gods, sweet pleasure! We gave in to each others touch and melted into one.

At some point, I was aware of him leading me into his cabin and laying me down. He smelt so good, sweet and soft like lilies, yet still strong and masculine.

Our lips danced and I groaned, my hips circling, pushing, thrusting. I ran urgent kisses down his neck until his breathing became erratic, and sucked on his pulse points until he was moaning my name.

My body was urging for more as we rubbed against each other. Grinding, gasping, rasping, wanting, needing.

I pulled off his shirt and ran my mouth down his lean slim chest.

"Percy!" he whined, needing more. He dragged my top over my head and tugged me closer.

"Oh gods!" I panted, as he struggled with my belt buckle. I could feel him hard against me, almost as hard as I was straining against my pants.

No. Annabeth. I couldn't.

"No!" I gasped. I pushed him away. "I love Annabeth. I _love_ her. I can't do this!"

I grabbed my shirt and stuffed it on, hurriedly, running away. "I'm sorry!" I said, leaving him there. "This ends now."


	3. Chapter 3 - PERCY

As I ran, guilt ate away at my insides like a starving person presented with a feast. It consumed my stomach and filled my brain, saturating my thoughts and evicting every other feeling.

What had I done?

Not only did I feel guilty for letting things get so out of hand, giving in to my desire for a while without a thought of how it would hurt the girl I love, but I also felt guilty for leading Nico on before running out on him so suddenly.

Why hadn't I controlled myself sooner?

Suddenly, as I ran round a bend, huffing and puffing, Annabeth came into view. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Seaweed brain! What are you running around for?" I stopped running. "We're not in mortal danger again, are we? Because I though we were done with all that crap," she smiled. My face twisted into a grimace. "Wait, we're not actually in danger, right?" She repeated, far more serious this time.

I shoved on my bravest face. "Haha." I tried. "No, of course not! I was just doing some exercise! Don't want to get unfit now, do I? A fight could be round any corner!"

"You're so adorable," she said stepping closer to me and stroking my arm. "Maybe we-"

She was cut off by the sudden appearance of Nico, standing next to me. My heart leaped painfully, and I span to face him in distress.

"Percy, we've got to talk!" Annabeth looked at us curiously, and he quickly added "-about that new training regime we were going to start. Are you busy?" He looked at me desperately.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'll talk later, Nico." I said, urging him away desperately with my eyes. He got the hint, nodded sadly, and left.

My heart ached and my breathing wouldn't calm. I looked at Annabeth and quickly looked away. Gods, my feelings were so messy.

Annabeth looked into my eyes. "You're acting really weirdly! What's up with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit strange recently."

"This isn't because of the Nico thing is it?" She asked, rolling her eyes. My heart leaped to my mouth. What did she know about me and Nico? Had it been that obvious?

"What... What do you mean, what about Nico?"

"You know, the whole he's-gay-and-used-to-have-a-crush-on-you thing!" She replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, well, I don't think it bugs me - it's okay, he doesn't like me like that any more, so it's all fine. Maybe I've just been weird around him because he's gay." I said, making excuses, trying not to look suspicious.

She shoved me on the arm playfully. "Oh you great big homophobe, you! Just accept him for who he is, it was brave of him to tell you!"

"Okay." I smiled at her, and tried to drive the conversation away from Nico. "I'm tired. Do you wanna sleep together?" The words were out of my mouth before I realised how sexual they sounded. I'd meant them innocently - I just wanted to spend the night in her arms.

She laughed. "Wow, never heard that line before! Not sure about how effective it is," she said through a grin. Despite her words, she put a hand on my waist and fixed her stormy grey eyes on my green ones, her eyebrows raised suggestively. "I suppose we could-"

"No!" I cut her off, and she looked startled. "I mean, what I meant was just sleep in the same bed, not... y'know. I actually am quite tired."

She nodded. "Well yes, I guess you would be after all that running! Wanna go to your cabin then?"

I nodded back at her, smiling, and we walked hand in hand to my bed, before lying down close together. I could feel her breath and I snuggled even closer.

But even as I gently stroked circles on her her arm, I was thinking of him. I wanted to be lying down with him. Annabeth used to mean more to me than anyone, but for the first time, uncertainty was creeping into my mind.

How could pure sexual desire for Nico change my love for my girlfriend? Maybe it wasn't just sexual attraction, maybe it was more than that. Maybe I was falling for him.

Annabeth stroked my hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, smiling, meaning it. We fell asleep in each others arms, and I dreamt about Nico.


	4. Chapter 4 - PERCY - ANNABETH

PERCY

I awoke in the middle of the night and climbed out of bed, disentangling myself from Annabeth.

She looked so adorable sleeping that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her lightly on the forehead. Still asleep, the corner of her lips curled upwards slightly, and in that moment all my feelings for her came rushing back. I knew that what I felt for Nico couldn't get in the way of how much I adore every part of her. I've adventured with her for what felt like a lifetime, and I wasn't about to give up on our love for a stupid little crush.

I needed to go and find Nico. I needed to settle it once and for all. Nothing could ever happen again. I love Annabeth with all my heart and there's no room left for him.

I walked outside. It was raining again. I headed for the Hades cabin because I didn't know where else I might find him, but I had taken only a few steps when I noticed him on my left, looking at the floor, on a walk. From where I was he looked so small, and I just wanted to go over and put my arms around him, but I didn't.

"Nico," I said, softly. It shouldn't really have been loud enough for him to hear, but he started as if I had shouted in his ear and he looked straight at me.

"Percy," he whispered.

I felt tears well up in my eyes._ 'Pull yourself together!'_ I told myself - I had no good reason to be so teary. I tried desperately not to cry, to hold the tears back, to keep it all in, because I didn't want him to see, but as I blinked tears raced down my cheeks. I wiped them away as fast as I could, but more followed, I could not help it.

"You know, don't you? You know it won't work. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," I said through thick tears, trying to keep my voice even.

"I know. But you have no reason to be sorry. I'm sorry," he replied, his voice cracking.

I nodded at him. I was so embarrassed at breaking down like this, and I didn't want anyone else to see me, so I retreated back to my cabin and I could feel him watching me go.

When I got back, I climbed back into bed with Annabeth, and she mumbled something that sounded like "Eye-purr" and I had no idea what she meant but my heart swelled all the same. This was how it was supposed to be. Me and her.

.

ANNABETH

She was gorgeous. We were in bed together, I could feel her against me, we were moaning. Everything felt so lovely. But then the dream ended and the guilt set in.

This was not the first dream I'd had like this. I'd always found Piper attractive, but we both had boyfriends so it meant nothing.

Still, when I woke up I was turned on. Percy was next to me, and he was still asleep, so I figured I'd just have a quick wank without him noticing.

As my hands worked furiously between my legs, I could almost hear her soft, sweet voice in my ear. Then I really did hear a voice in my ear, but it was neither soft nor sweet.

"Wht'ya doin," said Percy gruffly. He'd just woken up and he yawned and his hair was tousled and cute.

My face burned but I replied evenly "just... scratching."

He gave a chuckle and it occurred to me that he knew exactly what I'd been doing. "Oh really?" he muttered, skeptically.

"Yes. I was... itchy."

"And... are you still 'itchy'?" He asked, winking at me and pulling me close to him. "Because I can help with that!"

I was breathing heavily, and my heart was beating heavily. I turned to face him and caught his lips in mine.

I could feel the stubble around his mouth and for a second I wondered what it would be like kissing Piper, how much softer it would feel, but I still sighed and twisted my hand in his hair, keeping him close.

We undressed each other swiftly, practiced, until there were no clothes between us and I could feel his naked skin against mine. We were gasping for air, keeping each other close, our lips brushing and pressing together.

My hand was on his waist and then it was down and I grabbed his thigh and pulled him closer. He was massaging my breasts between his warm hands, and then his long fingers were sliding down my stomach and down, and he was touching me. My back arched inwards and my breath hitched as I pushed forwards into his touch.

"Yes!" He knew how to use his hands. He smiled, a sexy half grin, and I looked down at his beautiful naked body. He was hard and I wanted to feel him inside me.

I went down and began to suck him gently. "Ooooh!" His eyes closed in pleasure and he tilted his head back, but he said "no, stop, or I'll come too soon! Oh gods, mmm!"

I stopped. He rolled me over and leaned over me, his muscles moving sexily. Our faces were centimeters apart.

"Fuck me," I commanded.

Slowly, he positioned himself, and I circled my hips in pleasure, my wetness circling around the tip of his long cock. As he inched his way in I wanted to grab his butt and push him in but at the same time I loved how gentle he was being. He never wanted to hurt me, ever.

My breath was loud and raspy, and he looked like he was trying very hard not to groan. I always loved it when he lost it and made noise when he was trying not to.

He was in now, and he started pumping slowly, but I needed more. "Harder!" I said, and he obliged with a grunt.

We rolled over, and I rocked back and forth on top of him, then I bounced harder, faster, and he felt so good inside me. I was close. I lay forwards and kissed him, and he thrusted his hips upwards again and again, pumping into me.

"Aah, aa, AAAHHH!" I was screaming, higher and higher, and it felt so good I wanted to live in that moment forever, and he was crying out that he was coming.

One last huge thrust, and we collapsed in a quivering heap together. He pulled slowly out and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We were both sweaty, but happy and satisfied, and we lay back trying to catch our breath and professing our love for each other.


	5. Chapter 5 - ANNABETH

ANNABETH

It was without knowledge that Piper was in the woods that I decided to go for a walk in that area, but I was pleasantly surprised when I came across her.

She looked stunning as usual, and I felt a small pang in all the right places when I saw her slim but curvaceous figure draped in stylish, tomboyish attire. I had long since admitted to myself that I was loved looking at women's figures, though I had never mentioned this to Percy. I suppose that my crush on Piper probably meant I was bi, but I didn't dwell too much on the thought. It didn't matter anyway, I was with Percy.

"Hey, Piper!" I called. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey! How're you?"

"Good thank you! And you?"

"Fine, thanks! I was just thinking... Ah no, it's silly," she said, cryptically.

"What?" I looked at her and she looked at me and we just spent a second looking into each others eyes and I felt my pants dampen.

"Have you ever... Kissed a girl?" She asked me, her eyes innocent but her tone sultry.

"N-no," I said, and my body was screaming for her. She was flirting, right?

"Do you want to?" Okay, definitely flirting. Oh my gods. I had had so many fantasies that it was hard to believe that she was actually saying stuff like this to me.

"I mean, I've thought about it!" I said, my voice almost a squeal. She smiled, and she slowly stepped closer to me, but after a step she didn't move any further forward. Gods, I wanted her to.

I couldn't help it, I leaned forwards and I just lightly pressed her lips against mine, just momentarily. Her eyes closed and didn't open for a few seconds after we broke apart.

"Wouldn't Jason object to... this?" I asked her, knowing for a fact that Percy would.

"No, I've actually talked to him about my crush on you, before" (oh my gods - a crush on ME!) "He doesn't think lesbian stuff 'counts'. Of course it does, but he seemed so okay with the idea of me doing anything with you that I wasn't about to complain or explain! I just... I think you're really hot," she said, looked down. I tilted her chin up with my hand and kissed her again, softly, and my heart skipped a beat.

All thoughts of Percy were driven out of my mind. I wanted her so bad. "Use your charmspeak powers" I said, looking her directly in the eyes.

"What?"

"Charmspeak. Hit me with your best." I said.

"Kiss me." There was no way I could have resisted even if I wanted to, so for the third time, our lips met, but this time slightly harder, longer, yet still her lips felt silky soft. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her with a passion and a confidence that I didn't realize I had, and her hands were in my hair.

We broke apart for a second, and she whispered, "put your tongue in my mouth". Our tongues were brushing against each other, then battling together in a sexy dance for dominance. She moaned into my mouth.

"Rub my boobs," she said, softly, and without even thinking about it I obeyed her. They were so soft yet also firm at the same time, and I had no idea how much it would turn me on to just feel them. I gave them a gentle squeeze and Piper sucked air in fast, pushing herself closer to me.

"Lay me down on the grass," she murmured in my ear, and I did. "Take your clothes off." Without hesitation, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, and dropped my pants. She looked at me like no one had ever looked at me before. I loved it.

"Undress me." She was so beautiful. I could have been content just looking at her, but pulling fabric off her, touching her, feeling her skin against mine, was even better.

Our thighs slotted together, and we were kissing eagerly, rubbing against each other, breathing erratically. She was pulling me closer, holding on tighter, going wild from my kisses and clutching my shoulder.

Needing no more encouragement, I kissed my way down her body, sucking nipples, gently scraping my teeth across her smooth skin. She was making these little high pitched gasping noises and stroking my hair. I was soaking wet, and as I soon found out, so was she.

I licked gently around her clit, and was pleasantly surprised by Piper's taste. The noises she made sent waves of pleasure to me. I licked and sucked and she moaned and gasped, louder, louder.

"Annabeth!" she cried out. "Ohhhh, I'm cominnggg!" And, despite the fact that she wasn't even touching me at this point, I was too. Pleasure was crashing over me, taking over my entire body. It was incredible.


End file.
